Other than you
by Damned Caeli
Summary: Alucard stopped bothering Integra for some reason? Is it because of one person? What will Integra do? PLS. REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Integra goes shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own HELLSING, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Blah: Hey! I am Back! But instead of finishing my two fics I created a new one. Hhehehehe, me so bad but I sure will continue the other two, it's just that I can't push back this idea eating me. I can't concentrate much that in my art class, I can't analyze the paintings. Hehehhe. This is for all AxI fans!  
  
  
  
  
  
Other Than You  
  
  
  
  
  
"You finished your work early today." Walter observed as he collected Integra's finished paperwork stacked neatly on the right side of her desk. The head of the Hellsing institution stretched out her tired muscles and answered, "It is because Alucard stopped bothering me.  
  
Walter smiled, "Well, I haven't seen him much around lately. Even as I bring in his blood supply to his room he is not there." He paused as he carefully placed the crisp documents into a file folder before adding. "It's like as if he found something else to do, something else other than his killing rampages and his pestering."  
  
  
  
At this, Integra stopped in mid-stretch. She slowly lowered her hands, her mind in a frenzy. Yes, Alucard stopped bothering her for days now. His habitual visits on ungodly moments stopped just as that. Maybe because there isn't any search and destroy order lately. No, that can't be it. Alucard is not known to be a lethargic creature, he craves action so he should be doing something. In fact, he should be pestering her the more because of his added free time.  
  
  
  
Integra was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Walter quietly slipped out of the room. The sound of the door closing only brought her back to her senses. She looked at the just closed door and shook her head, "What is happening to me, I should be celebrating for ALucard's absence not pondering over it?!"  
  
  
  
And with that she stood up from her chair, she had sat upon for a total of 8 hours and walked towards the windows. One by one, she pushed back the heavy curtains concealing her from the view of the city outside.  
  
  
  
Why were the windows like that at the first place? She thought as she tied the last of the curtains to its bindings. After a few seconds of pounding her memory, she realized that it's because of Alucard. His frequent visits to her was always accompanied by his slight complaints of the sun being too hot on his skin or the moon to lovely that he felt like going on in a killing rampage with or without a mission made her just let the windows droop over the room just to shush him.  
  
  
  
She stepped back and looked at the scenic view of the city, the moon was at its fullest, eerie and furious as it glowered upon the mortal it has served upon centuries. It made her want to go out. She then looked at her room, staying here and doing nothing seemed so - boring.  
  
  
  
But it has been ages since she went out of the Hellsing mansion without a purpose. She was always looked up in her room reading, doing paperwork, mission briefing or meeting and if she ever did go out its always business not for pleasure.  
  
  
  
She sat again on the chair she had left minutes ago and tried to orient herself. She can do other things inside this room, other normal and un-business like things, she thought firmly. But all her pep talk to herself died out when everything she picked up and every furniture she set her eyes upon reminded her of missions.  
  
  
  
"It's no use." She sighed. She again stood up but this time going straight to the door. She too after all is a human being capable and wanting of pleasure over business. Why that Victoria even being a vampire still enjoys the lifestyle of a human being!  
  
  
  
As she went down, her staff clamored all over her and asked if there is an emergency meeting and that if Walter is needed. She shook her head at every business related question and surprised them all by saying, "I need to go out for a walk and I don't require a car or an escort."  
  
  
  
The entire staff stared after her with mouths almost hanging open. The frosty Hellsing never went out for 'just a walk'. They thought that something must be up or maybe that she will meet secretly with someone regarding a mission. Walter who just came out from his room ordered 4 guards to keep a close watch on Integra. They never believed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Integra walked casually but no matter how she strides she always ends up scaring people. Maybe because of her clothes, she after all forgot to change. Maybe because she is frowning and glowering at every person she meets or maybe because there is something about her that only people who sees her can point out.  
  
  
  
Whatever it is, it is irking her. She tried venting out her frustration by strolling through the long line of boutiques in the shopping district. Integra then recalled that it has been ages since she bought herself a nice top or a dress for that manner. All that she has are those suits and some uniforms for training and missions.  
  
She was about to enter into one store when an incredibly tall figure about to enter a boutique caught her eye. "It can't be him." She said to herself, instead of high boots and black pants, this man is wearing cargo pants and a navy blue shirt.  
  
  
  
"That can never be Alucard." She assured herself but then a very female scantily clothed Victoria in skirt and tight top rushed towards the man and embraced him.  
  
  
  
"You waited long MASTER?" She asked tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
  
  
The man shifted his position making Integra see his features clearly. Black hair, red eyes that mouth always in a smirk, yes it's Alucard. But that 'mouth' is not smirking and is rather smiling tenderly at that blonde.  
  
  
  
Something inside Integra stirred.  
  
  
  
"So that's why you don't bother me much anymore." She whispered before turning back to the direction of the Hellsing Mansion. Somehow being stuck in her stuffy room seemed more pleasant than being outside for a walk.  
  
  
  
"I like the view of the city in my room much better." She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Berserk!

Disclaimer I don't own HELLSING, never will unless I will stumble upon a gun that can make anime characters into real people. Yeah, that would make me rich and I will put under my control all SEME bishounen! Yeah!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MURAKI!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Blah: Hi! Thanks for the review this is for Alucard. Sorry for my delayed reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Other than you  
  
  
  
Integra was practically stomping her way back to Hellsing.  
  
  
  
Bart, one of the men assigned to look after Integra was making himself inconspicuous by pretending to be busy talking on the phone booth when he saw her passed by. He was surprised at the sudden change in her facial expression. 15 minutes ago, Integra was somewhat looking peaceful but now she looked like she wanted to go on a killing rampage.  
  
Still, he continued on with his charade of being just an innocent citizen minding his own business. Suddenly, he was taken by surprise by Integra who was banging her fists on the door.  
  
He reluctantly opened the door and said, "A couple more minutes Miss, I am talking to someone important."  
  
  
  
Integra shook her head, her teeth gritted together. Bart was horrified, he heard stories of Integra being a witch and all, what will she do to him? He was just doing his job of protecting her.  
  
  
  
Without a warning, Integra lunged forward and grabbed the man by his collar. "You stop this nonsense of following me around like a dog and just get the god damn car to pick me up!" Integra hollered into his face.  
  
  
  
When did she blew my cover? He thought helplessly as he started punching in through his mobile phone Walter's number. Before he could place the phone on his ear to talk, Integra snatched the phone away from him and shouted at Walter through the phone, "Bring me a car now! What do you mean where am I? You damn know where I am, you ordered 4 men to follow me around ! WHAT?! YOU ARE SORRY? SAVE THAT FOR LATER, I WANT SOMEBODY TO PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW!"  
  
And with that she stuffed the phone back into Bart's trembling hands.  
  
  
  
Integra leaned on the phone booth and due to her increasing hostility a couple of people avoided meeting her gaze and even going near her. A few minutes later, the demanded car arrived and she climbed in but not before asking, "What took you so long?!"  
  
  
  
Upon arrival at the Hellsing mansion, the staff grew quiet. They had been warned of course and they were careful not to go mere meters away from the fuming Integra who was charging up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Well what?" Integra asked looking at the stunned staff who were looking at her. In unison, they shook their head and continued their work; they wouldn't want to die an early and painful death.  
  
  
  
One inside her bedroom, Integra went to her bedroom and sat there for five mintes in total silence then she laughed, a very evil cackle.  
  
  
  
"What am I so upset at?" She asked herself laughing hysterically that tears formed at the corner of her eyes then she stopped and went back to the office area of her room and made a slave out of herself.  
  
She was feeling quite silly. What happened to her back then?Ah, must be the PMS thing of women. Yeah, that may be it. She couldn't be possibly feeling jealous over Ceras and ALucard, those two practically belong together.  
  
She sat on the desk and looked for things to do. She annotated all the volumes of her "War and Justice" and "Philosophy Of Military Tactics" and so much more that by the time she placed the last book back on the bookshelf her eyes were already sore.  
  
  
  
She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes when suddenly a pair of hands took her glasses off. Her eyes flew open to meet crimson ones.  
  
  
  
"Good evening Master." ALucard greeted carefully placing her glassed on the table.  
  
  
  
Integra glowered at him, "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Is it wrong for me to visit you when I do it most of the times?"  
  
  
  
Integra raised a finger at him and corrected the Hellsing's top agent. "Used, ALucard. USED. You used to come here."  
  
  
  
A wide grin spread across his patrician features, "Well, is my master missing me?"  
  
  
  
"No way." She hissed standing up and smoothing her already wrinkled clothes.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going, we haven't talked?" ALucard asked.  
  
  
  
Integra turned her back to him and strode towards the direction of her bedroom, "I am going to sleep, Good night."  
  
  
  
"Master, it's already morning 6:00 am to be exact."  
  
  
  
"And so what? What is your point?" Integra snapped at him then she sighed, "Ok, what do you want?"  
  
  
  
ALucard smiled and walked towards his master, "I want you to teach me something."  
  
  
  
"Well, what is it?" Integra asked folding her hands across her chest.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to woo a woman."  
  
  
  
Integra saw red, she saw scarlet liquid and she knew whose blood it is. ALucard. She will kill him  
  
  
  
"For what?Or rather for whom?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"Why do you need to know?"  
  
  
  
"Because I want to and if you don't go ask advice on Ceras. Maybe she will answer you."  
  
  
  
ALucard frowned at this, "No, I can't talk to her about this. She is not the right person to confide with."  
  
  
  
Why? Because she is the one who you like to woo, ne? The Little voice inside Integra whispered, evilly.  
  
  
  
Integra wanted to hammer him to death and that little whiny irritating voice in her head but dignity stopped her. She started walking again when Aluard grabbed her by the arm and finally confessed, "Ok, I am interested to date this person, there satisfied?"  
  
  
  
Integra felt again that stirring inside her but she pushed it back by sitting back on the chair and asking, "Will this shut you up and leave me alone?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, definitely."  
  
  
  
Integra in a business like manner stared at ALucard and said, "First thing you ought to do is buy her a gun, the latest and the deadliest kind."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Hellsing not mine. I am just a loser.  
  
Author's Blah: Sorry took so long to update. My PC went *%&&% Oh well, I am going to update all my fics. Hope you will enjoy this one.  
  
To Alucard and Angie.  
  
  
  
Other than You  
  
  
  
She blinked, that didn't come out right. Carefully, she looked at Alucard expecting to see that loathsome smirk of his, but instead what she saw was genuine interest and in fact he was coaxing her to continue on.  
  
"And what else, Master?" He asked scooting closer to her.  
  
She edged away from him, lip curled in half-disgust and half- disbelief. Never did Alucard acted this silly. Yes, he often has his cuckoo ways of creeping her out and infuriating her but this was something new, something unexpected, and something so un-Alucard like.  
  
"I suddenly remembered that I have some unfinished business to attend to." She suddenly blurted out as she backed away, arms blindly fondling behind her for the door knob.  
  
  
  
"But we are not through yet."  
  
"Oh yes we are!" Integra snapped seeing Alucard advance toward her like a hunter to a prey.  
  
  
  
"Master, are you by chance jealous that I now learned how to divide my time between you and somebody else?"  
  
  
  
A bullet that whizzed past the side of his face was the answer.  
  
"Ok, I am going now." He said, arms up in surrender.  
  
"You'd better not bother me again with your mushy talk of wooing however vampire or human she is!" She shouted to his already disappearing figure.  
  
"As you wish, Master." Was the faint reply.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, all alone by herself, Integra returned to her desk. She sat numbly on her seat and began sifting the papers in an absent-minded passion. She stacked them by twos, by threes and then finally she stopped.  
  
"Why is that minor incident bothering me anyway?" She asked herself then proceeded on to ponder more why Alucard suddenly took interest on another person beside herself.  
  
She was so absorbed up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure hidden beneath the shadows.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It worked, IT WORKED!" Alucard cheered pulling Ceras in his arms.  
  
"Told you Master, your Master just needed some prodding. I am a woman too and I know what those looks meant." Ceras said, patting the blissful Alucard.  
  
"You should have seen her face, it was like the most beautiful skin contortion I've ever seen!" He sighed reliving once again in his memories the way Integra glowered at him at his mentioning of her being jealous.  
  
Damn, she looked so guilty and he enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Ceras pulled herself out of Alucard's happy choking grip, a smile lifting up the corners of her mouth. "I think it's time that we initiate Part Two: Capture Integra-sama"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Integra was torn now. She can't possibly believe that she now has feelings for that blood-sucking bastard. She cared for him, yes but to actually put in a high level that's an entirely different story.  
  
She pouted a little and rummaged through her desk for a smoke and just when she placed it on her mouth an expensive looking lighter lit the end of her cigar.  
  
With the reflex of a professional, she whirled around gun aimed straight at the stranger's face.  
  
Instead of finding empty eyes of a ghoul, she found the most beautiful pair of violet eyes one has ever seen.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
